The White Eyed Angel
by Esmereina
Summary: He loved her from the very first day they met. But circumstances get in the way and locked away his love for her. He's hurt her.  Now he realized his mistakes.  Will he ever be with his whiteeyed angel once again?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first.. Chapter based fanfic. And also my very first fanfic on this site. I welcome comments and criticism. But I don't tolerate bashing. Critiquing DOES NOT mean bashing.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. If it did… it wouldn't even be about Naruto. It would be about Neji and Hinata.

I hope you enjoy! 

Neji: Reina, why do you love to see me with Hinata-sama?

Me: Ummm... Well there are lots of reasons. She completes you, Neji-kun!

Neji: You've been watching too much Jerry McGuire.

Me: Ehh... True. But that's beside the point. You don't like your beautiful cousin?

Neji: I didn't say that. It's just I'm surprised you are into …

Me: Incest?

Neji: Yes… you are American right? I here most of you American's are close minded buffoons unable to understand differences in cultures.

Me: Well I can't argue with you on that. But not all Americans are like that. Some have the ability to understand … others don't… its just the vast majority chooses to be ignorant…

Neji: Well I'm glad you aren't in that majority

Me: Believe me Neji-kun, me too!

Neji: Would you marry your cousin, Reina?

Me: HELL NO!!!

Neji: --'so much for open mindedness.

Me: … ' Now on with the ficcy! YAY!

The White-eyed Angel

By Esmereina

"Did you ever think we would be like this, Hinata-sama?"

Neji pondered aloud as he looked upon Hinata with a soft, gentle expression. She didn't know how to respond to that. But she had to admit she was wondering the same thing.

From their very first meeting they were instant companions. At 4 yrs old, Neji had fallen in love with an angel named Hinata. He never understood why he loved her so much. Nor did he understand his incredible need to protect her and stay by her side. It never bothered him that his purpose was to get the cursed seal and protect her, his white-eyed angel. He loved watching her in her daily activities. Whenever she would spar with her father, Neji was there on the sidelines silently cheering her on. 'Ganbatte, Hinata-sama' He always thought.

Oh yes. She is also his first cousin. Not to mention their fathers are twins which would make him sort of her "half-brother". He winced at the notion of him being so directly related to the most beautiful girl in the world. But one look into her calm, soothing milky white eyes and all those feelings of disgust melted away. He was certain that he was born to be with her and it didn't matter that they were related. 'Thank Kami-sama that I was born into a clan that is ok with cousins marrying each other' Neji thought happily. He never told Hinata his true feelings for her. The reason being he was too young to understand it himself. All he knew it that he wanted her in his arms. That's what made him happy. Hinata felt very much the same for him and she enjoyed being close with him. She admired who he was and he made her happy too. But with all happy beginnings there are always problems around the corner.

Unfortunately, Neji's father, Hizashi, died when Neji was 7. All at once the world crashed on top of his helpless body. Yes, everyone considered him a genius. He had already mastered a few of the main house techniques. He was definitely strong for a boy his age. But nothing could have prepared him for the death of his father. He felt alone and weak. And the beautiful white-eyed angel slowly disappeared from his mind. More like locked away in his mind. He refused to let her out now. He without realizing began to blame Hinata for his father's death. He outwardly blamed the Main house and usually kept to himself. However, he took out his anger on her. He vowed to be even stronger. He would do it in hopes of one day avenging his father's death. And so his hate for Hinata grew. Their friendship gradually faded into nothingness. Now Hinata is the one to feel alone.

There was nothing she could do. It hurt her so much to lose her most precious friend. But she could never hate him for this. She knew he loved his father very much and it's only natural for a boy his age to react this way. 'I don't blame him, I miss uncle too' Hinata would silently pray at night before going to bed. 'Kami-sama please set Neji free. He doesn't deserve to be a caged bird'. This is what Hinata prayed for Neji every night even though he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence anymore. Whether or not they could be together again, it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was for Neji to find happiness once again. Although she hopes that he would one day share that happiness with her. Ofcourse, even this thought she ended up locking away. It was looking to be impossible for Neji to even see her now.

One day on her first day of school she encountered a yellow haired loud mouth named Naruto. She noticed how no one was speaking to him. She wondered why. She overheard someone talking about him being the Kyuubi demon and urging the other one to stay away from him. Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Later on in the day, she noticed him training. She saw how determined he was to become stronger no matter what. 'He doesn't want to give up, he is amazing' she thought while hiding behind a tree nearby. If only she would have that determination. A small faint blush crept on her cheeks and she had found someone else to admire.

We fast forward to the chuunin exams. For the first time since his father's death, Neji had acknowledged Hinata's presence. Although it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Several times during other matches he would glance at her. Hinata would catch those glances and suddenly get nervous and try to look away. But she couldn't avoid his gazes. 'Oh Kami-sama please don't pair me up with him. He is still angry with me' She silently prayed. At this point she wasn't exactly sure why she is even trying to be a Chuunin. She knows she is weak. But she wants to change herself so bad. If she could just push herself farther then she can prove everyone wrong. She will be strong. Naruto was watching her also. This gave her an extra push to keep going.

The fates weren't on her side today. The stupid computer paired her up with Neji. She felt his eyes on her. It was as though they were burning a hole into her trying to kill her spirit inside her.

"Hinata-sama, forfeit the match. It is obvious what the outcome will be" Neji calmly yet coldly said.

This is the first time in a long time that Neji spoke to her. But why did it have to be in this situation? Is there a reason, Kami-sama? Well no matter what. Hinata was determined to not run away. She still loved her cousin. Maybe not in the same way she used to. But she can never forget her precious friend, regardless of the circumstances.

"Neji-nii-san, let us fight" Hinata responded.

The result was obvious. After many blows to the heart, Hinata collapsed. She landed some blows to Neji but they weren't as strong as his blows to her. She knew she wouldn't win against him but she didn't want to back away from it. Although she lost, she gained strength within herself. 'I wonder… why Neji-niisan didn't instantly kill me' she thought. It was so simple for him to just do one hard blow straight for her heart and she would have died automatically. 'Why Neji-niisan… does this mean somewhere inside your mind. You still care for me?' Hinata couldn't help but wonder. No that's impossible. She couldn't find any other explanation. But she didn't want to trouble herself over something she wasn't sure of.

After the final chunnin exam where Neji was defeated by Naruto, Neji started to feel guilty about his past actions with Hinata. His uncle, Hiashi, had explained to him to truth about what happened to his father. He didn't believe it at first but then Hiashi handed him a scroll that had his father's handwriting on it. After reading it, Neji wept. Neji cried not just for his father, but also for his cousin. At the same time, the weight that held his heart down to the ground was finally lifted. He could breathe again. He felt free. Free from anger and suffering. 'So father chose to die for his brother, ne?' Neji thought sullenly.

That's when it suddenly hit him. He was so stupid. How could he forget his promise to protect Hinata-sama. He nearly killed her! Neji felt his stomach turn as he felt disgusted with himself for forgetting about the white-eyed angel…his white-eyed angel. 'I don't know if Hinata-sama will ever forgive me for this. I wouldn't even forgive myself. But I have to try to apologize to her.' Neji thought.

And off he went to find Hinata-sama.

There my first chapter. This is more like a prologue but you get the idea. I tend to write based on actual events that happened and tweak it up a bit. The next chapter will just stick to dialogue between the two.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Neji's Revelation

Chapter Two

Neji's Revelation

Neji began to search for Hinata. He caught up with Hiashi who had just spoken to him earlier. 'Maybe he knows where she could be' He thought.

"Hiashi-sama, do you know where Hinata-sama might be?" asked Neji.

"She may be home now. Is there something wrong Neji?"

"No… it's just…" Neji couldn't exactly find the words to explain his regret to his uncle.

Hiashi smiled a bit. "…you want to apologize to her... Don't you?"

"How did you…"

"Neji…lets just say I have also made horrible mistakes in the past to people I care about and I know it's not easy to admit fault." Hiashi stated upon reflection.

"Really, Hiashi-sama? So do you think she will forgive me?" Neji asked.

Hiashi looked at Neji kindly, "I don't know my daughter's heart. Sadly, I have yet to apologize to her for my own mistakes with her. Instead, I try to show her that I am not the father I used to be with her. She is weak, but she can be strong. I act stern with her in hopes she would find the strength within herself. I used to bring her down. Slowly I am changing that awful habit. I am only beginning to understand her. But one thing is certain, if you don't do what you feel is in your heart then you will never be able to change the relationship"

"The… relationship..." Neji was a bit curious about that last statement.

"Whether you admit it or not, Neji, you have a special bond with my daughter. I recognized this from the first day I introduced you to her. It was more than a family bond. You looked at her as though you wanted to protect her and cherish her. You were young however, you were far mature than most children your age. I understand how things in the past altered your bond with her. She understood that too, which is why she felt it was best to stay out of your way. Several times I heard her pray for you at night before going to bed. At the time I didn't concern myself with her and dismissed it all. But looking back about it now, I realized that she was suffering from the moment she felt you leave her side. She also understood your suffering and sacrificed her happiness with you so you can find happiness and be free. She saw you as her precious friend, Neji" Hiashi stated calmly.

"Her precious friend…" Neji repeated. "She never gave up on me…"

"You see this is where I am not sure. Over the years I distanced myself from her up until now. So for you to know how she feels now, you must speak with her yourself." Hiashi smiled faintly as he saw Neji's head hang low, "One thing I do know, Neji. Hinata has never stopped calling you Neji-nii-san."

Neji perked up a bit. 'It's true; she still called me Neji-nii-san even at the chuunin exams. Maybe she will forgive me. I have to try.' He thought.

"I believe it will be ok. I won't give up. I will be her protector once again. And Hiashi-sama you shouldn't give up on your bond with your daughter either. It will get better." Neji proposed. He was determined more so than ever to win her trust back. And seeing how Hiashi also had to fight for his bond with her, he felt he should encourage Hiashi as well.

"Hn," Hiashi nodded as Neji ran to the Hyuuga Compound. 'At least I hope so' Hiashi thought solemnly and headed for the Hokage's office.

Neji was jumping from tree to tree, anxiously sprinting toward the Hyuuga Compound. 'Why am I in such a hurry? My heart…it's beating too fast. I have to calm myself down. What is it I am afraid of?' Neji pondered in frustration. 'It's not like I'm… in love ...' and then another revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. He missed the next tree branch he was supposed to land on and ended up falling 25 feet to the ground.

"Ittteeeee…" He bellowed in pain. 'I… love her more than a cousin? How the hell did I all of a sudden come to this? I mean…I hated her for so long... how did I…' then Neji calmed himself once more and search in his heart while he was still sitting on the spot where he fell. He closed his eyes and searched his mind.

'I see something. There is a white glow from a far off distance. It's coming closer. Could it be a ghost? No it's not a ghost. The closer it's getting the happier my heart feels. What is this? Wait…I can see a figure forming now. It is a slender figure with wings. Her hair is short, with bangs and long thick strands of hair fall forward caressing the sides of her gentle face. She opens her eyes. I have seen her before…It's…' Neji then opens his own eyes in shock.

"MY WHITE-EYED ANGEL… Ermm… I mean Hinata-sama" Neji couldn't believe he had envisioned Hinata so beautifully as an angel. He nearly melted on the spot.

"I guess I had locked away my true feelings for Hinata-sama, huh?" Neji thought out loud.

'I truly am a foolish person. I locked away what made me feel the happiest. I never stop to think what my white-eyed angel meant to me. I always saw Hinata this way but I never asked myself why I did. Until now. 'Neji got up from his spot and began to run towards the Hyuuga Compound once more.

"Definitely, this feeling I feel, is love. But why didn't I realize this before all this happened?" Then Neji mentally smacked himself on the head. 'I was blaming her for my father's death, that's why…Kami-sama, I really hate being a stupid genius!' Then Neji laughed at his oxymoronic statement. 'Heh, a true genius can still falter' he thought while smirking.

'Hinata-sama, please don't give up on me yet. Please forgive me' Neji stopped on the front of the Hyuuga Compound, took a deep breathe, and slowly opened the gate.

Hi everyone! Well im going to writing probably once a week. I have to work a lot so I am very sorry for the future delays. This seems a little bit fast for Neji to realize his love for Hinata. But I have good reason for that. So don't assume I am making this a short fanfic. I am gonna take it as far as I can. I don't even know what will happen in the end of this. I usually just let the characters develop on their own. Honestly, this is what I am thinking is actually happening behind the scenes in Naruto meanwhile Naruto is fighting with Gaara. Hehehehe.. I guess its also wishful thinking but hey it could happen. If Naruto were a shoujo manga, then this would definitely be going on. XD Ja Ne!


End file.
